Hearing aid devices that can be placed completely or almost completely in the ear canal are very popular, because they are suitable for most types of hearing losses and are relatively discreet. Some of these In-The-Ear (ITE) hearing aid devices can be placed deep in the ear canal.
It is difficult for the hearing aid user to place the hearing aid device in the optimum position in the ear canal, because the user cannot see when the optimum position is achieved. This is particularly the case with hearing aid devices, which are placed deep in the ear canal. If the hearing aid device is not placed in the correct position in the ear canal, the hearing aid user will not have an optimum hearing experience.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hearing aid device that is easier to place in the correct position in the ear canal.
Hearing aid devices are normally driven by a battery that needs to be replaced or recharged. Accordingly, it is required to remove the hearing aid device from the ear canal and replace or recharge the battery.
Therefore, the hearing aid user must do without the hearing aid device for a period.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous that the need for removing the hearing aid device for battery replacement or recharging of the battery could be eliminated.